


Awkwardly Salacious

by slashtasticsam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Don't Judge Me, Fingering, First Time, Humor, I wrote this a long time ago, Implied Underage, It's Un-Betaed, Kinda Crackish, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashtasticsam/pseuds/slashtasticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a virgin, but he knows what he wants. And what he wants is rough sex. Ron has a plan to get that for him… From Ron's older brother, Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardly Salacious

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted in multiple places. I wrote this a few years ago, it remains un-betaed because I'm lazy. Read on fair audience!

Merriam-Webster:

**sa·la·cious** /səˈlāSHəs/ Adjective

1\. (of writing, pictures, or talk) Treating sexual matters in an indecent way.

2\. Lustful; lecherous: "his **salacious** grin faltered".  

Urban Dictionary:

Salacious:  
  
---  
  
 

It basically expresses someone who's incredibly hot out of their mind and likes to flaunt it. It can be derogatory or as a compliment. It means "sexually stimulating", but also is used for talking about porn.

Guy to girl: Dayumm girrrl, you'z so salacious, you make me haaaard.   
Guy to another guy: Dude that video was so fucking salacious. You seen it?  
  
_This,_ Harry thought despondently, _is possibly the most awkward conversation in the history of_ ever _._

Harry was talking to Ron about sex. Not just any sex mind you, _rough sex._

It’s not as if Harry didn’t like sex, he did actually. A lot. In fact, he liked rough sex in particular.

_Not that I’ve ever experienced It, nor any other kind of sex,_ Harry thought with a sigh.

So, it wasn’t that Harry didn’t like the subject matter, he just didn’t want to talk about it with Ron in particular. About Harry. And Ron’s elder brother. Together. Having rough sex.

"So you see Harry, I know Charlie likes blokes. And rough sex. So I think you should ask him to fuck you, ya know? Not that I want to know the details mate, he’s my brother for Merlin’s sake, but a’least we know he won’t, say, hit it and quit it, yeah?"

_So awkward._ "Ron, I told you I liked it rough so you would _stop_ badgering me. Not, so that you could tell me to fuck your brother."

"Well, it’s not like I could help you out, mate." Ron scrunched his nose up in distaste. "You’re a good lookin’ bloke an’ all. But _bloke,_ bein’ the key word here, kind of puts us on different tracks. And for fecks sake, Harry! You’re bloody nineteen years old! It’s time to lose the cherry!"

Harry’s face colored in embarrassment. "I can pull my own blokes, mate. You don’t have to set me up with your brother."

"I aint settin’ you up with anyone, Harry. You’re gonna go ask him yourself." Ron motioned towards where Charlie was sitting in an armchair near the fire on the opposite side of their living room.

"What, now?!" Harry hissed, looking at Charlie in alarm to check if he had noticed them talking about him. "But he _lives_ with us Ron! What if he says no, eh? Everything would get messed about. What if he thinks I stalk him or sommat?"

"He won’t say no, git. Who in their right mind would say no to a fit bloke who wants ya to fuck ‘im hard? Well, except the straight ones, but I know Charlie goes your way."

 "Oi! Keep it down ya lout! Charlie might hear you!"

"That's what I'm aiming for, mate. Oi! Charlie!" Charlie glanced up from his book, hiding an amused smile.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Harry here’s got sommat to ask you!" Harry spluttered a protest, but Ron just shook his head and pushed him to stand in front of Charlie. "Go on then, mate. I’ll just be at Hermione’s." Ron gave Harry a thumbs up and quickly Flooed away, leaving Harry at Charlie’s mercy.

"Traitor." Harry muttered under his breath, and Charlie stifled a snigger.

"You wanted to ask me something, love?"

Harry blushed at the endearment. He took a deep breath and steadied himself for what he was about to ask.

“Charlie, I like- That is, I’ve never- I want… Um, what I mean to say is… I want you to- I mean, will you please…" Harry trailed off his ramblings and shot a pleading look up at Charlie.

Charlie smiled indulgently at the young savior. "Yes?"

Harry glared at the amused Dragon Handler before uttering a foul curse and quickly mumbling something unintelligible in a low voice.

Charlie didn't stop the amused smile from spreading this time. "What was that, love? I couldn't quite hear you."

Harry practically snarled at the man's teasing. "I think you know what I want, Charlie. I think maybe the entirety of England heard what Ron was practically screaming about my sex life. I want to get f-fucked." Harry's tirade faltered as he voiced his wants. "I want it, uh, _rough._ I want to get sp-spanked, Charlie."Charlie cut Harry off by placing a finger to his lips. Before Harry could lose his nerve and apologize, Charlie pulled the blushing teenager into his lap, and wrapped his arms possessively around his waist.

"'Course I’ll fuck you, love." Charlie smirked down at his flatmate. "Who could resist a cute arse such as yours?"

Before Harry could die of mortification, Charlie quickly scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom.

Kicking the door shut with a snap, Charlie unceremoniously dumped his soon-to-be lover on the bed, and was instantly on him.

Harry moaned as Charlie possessed his lips in a hard, dominating, kiss.

The two men wriggled against each other roughly, Charlie digging his fingers in Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Harry gasped as Charlie roughly groped his aching cock through his jeans.

"God, _fuck me,_ Charlie!" Harry sobbed, clutching at Charlie’s tee-shirt.

Charlie smirked at his prey. "As you wish, love." Before Harry could even begin to blush, Charlie had taken Harry’s wand from his pocket and spelled their clothes away.

Harry cupped his erection with a squeak of embarrassment, turning his blushing face into the pillow beneath him.

"Don't hide, love." Charlie lust thickened voice rumbled seductively. "I was looking at that."

Harry shuddered in pleasure as Charlie's warm breath tickled his sensitive neck. Charlie pried Harry's hands away and pinned them above his head, letting his hungry gaze sweep down Harry's vulnerable body.

For the first time Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one naked. Gorgeous taut muscles covered in gold skin stretched over Charlie's stocky form. Washboard abs made Harry's erection jumped under Charlie's inspection, and Charlie's hips made a perfect 'V' trailing down to a thick cock that was surrounded by a cropped batch of curly bronze hair. As he watched, a drop of pre-come dribbled off the head and landed on Harry's naval. Harry was salivating over Charlie's perfect physique, and felt his hole twitch with impatience.

"Like what you see, Harry?" Charlie dragged out the 'R' in Harry's name, and a shiver curled lazily up Harry's spine. Harry glanced quickly up into Charlie's eyes. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. "You're fucking delectable, Harry." Charlie groped at Harry's arse shamelessly. "And fuck if I can't wait to be inside you."

Harry mewled and rolled his hips up against his lover. "Charlie," Harry panted. "I want you to spank me now."

Charlie grinned roguishly and easily manhandled Harry until he was face down in Charlie's lap, whimpering in need.

"Such a nice arse, Harry." Charlie moaned in appreciation, smoothing a hand over Harry's round cheeks. "It'll look so good when it's red and aching for me."

Harry felt a soft breeze against the swell of his arse and heard the loud noise before he registered sharp sting blossoming across his bottom.

"More," Harry moaned, arching his back to follow Charlie's retreating hand. "Please, _Charlie!"_ Charlie smirked and complied. Palm slapping against the pinks swells, watching the blood rise to the surface, painting them a deep red. The more Charlie slapped against the fleshy globes the longer the red stayed, staining them and standing out starkly against Harry's normally pale skin.

Harry sobbed against Charlie's leg, loving the dominance and control Charlie had over him, loving his own vulnerability in the hands of someone who wouldn't abuse it.

Charlie felt Harry's erection pressing insistently against his leg, his own cock dripping against Harry's abdomen, slicking the skin with strips of glistening pre-ejaculate.

"Fuck, Charlie! No more, I need you now." Harry demanded as he desperately humped Charlie's legs.

"Alright love, hold on." Charlie held Harry's hips tight against his leg so he couldn't move and, in an impressive display of wandless magic, Summoned the lube from the bedside cabinet.

Harry heard the snick of a cap from somewhere above him and wiggled with impatience. Charlie gave him another slap on the arse in retaliation.

"Don't move, Harry," Charlie warned him with a pinch to his reddened cheek. "You'll only make it worse for yourself." Harry stopped wiggling and forced himself to remain still, despite his instincts telling him to do otherwise. Charlie saw Harry's restraint and patted his arse in approval.

"Good boy." Charlie murmured, pouring lube onto his fingers and getting them nice and slick. "I'm not gonna be gentle, love. You said you wanted it rough and that's what you'll get." With that he forced his index finger into Harry's quivering hole.

Harry keened in surprise, clamping his muscles down on Charlie's finger.

"Relax, love," Charlie soothed. "Else it will only hurt more."

Harry took Charlie's advice and allowed his muscled to relax. _'S not so bad,_ Harry thought to himself. _A little strange._

As soon as Charlie saw that Harry had relaxed he slid his middle finger past the ring of muscle to join the second. Before Harry could truly feel the burn of his stretched anus, Charlie crooked his fingers and roughly shoved against a bundle of nerves that had Harry keening in pleasure. Smirking at his victory, Charlie continued to fuck Harry with his fingers, hitting that bundle on every other thrust and making sure to scissor his fingers and widen Harry's hole for his entrance.

Harry was shaking with pleasure. Every time Charlie's fingers brushed that place inside of him he would feel tremors race through his body, and it felt incredible. Harry began to push himself back on the fingers as Charlie pushed them in. Suddenly Harry heard an unexpected snarl from his lover and the fingers were ripped away.

"W-what?" Harry whinged, scooting his hips backwards, trying to get those fingers back inside of him.

Charlie slapped Harry's sit-spot harshly at his whinging. "Don't complain, love. I'm gonna fuck you now, and you're gonna like it." He pulled Harry off of his lap and pushed him face down on the duvet with his arse in the air. Charlie hastily poured some more lube in his hand and slicked his cock, before pushing it to the hilt into Harry's virgin entrance.

Harry cried out in pain, but Charlie wrapped his slick hand around Harry's dick and harshly tugged on it while he shallowly thrust into Harry's prostate. Harry felt the pain melt to pleasure quickly and screamed his approval into the mattress.

Taking this as approval to go harder, Charlie grasped Harry's hips and forced him back onto his cock. Harry gasped and pleaded for; "Harder! Faster!" So Charlie sped up, snapping his hips and rocking the bed.

Pants, moans, and screams filled the air as the two men copulated furiously on the bed. The constant creak of the springs, thump of the headboard, and slap of hiss balls against Harry's arse were turning Charlie on. Harry wasn't much better, he was groaning, mewling, and begging like a porn star, all while fucking himself down on Charlie's cock.

Charlie interspersed his thrusts with repeated slaps to Harry's throbbing bum. "You like that, love? Tell me how much you like me fucking you."

"God, Charlie!" Harry keened, as Charlie squeezed the swells of his arse cheeks and slammed into him hard enough to bruise. "Feels so fucking good. Keep fucking me."

"Don't worry about it." Charlie moaned as he forced Harry's hands to grasp the head board, and swept his legs around to sit under him with his cock still in place. "You're going to be doing the work now, love."

Harry didn't protest as he used the cold steel bar under his hands to pull himself up and down on Charlie's cock, grinding down every few strokes. Charlie groaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, not helping, just gripping him there, letting Harry do all the work.

Harry felt he was close to orgasm, so he pulled one hand off the headboard that was now slick with his sweat, and trailed his hand down to his crotch. Before he could grasp his dick, Charlie grabbed his hand and roughly returned it to the bar.

"No, love." Charlie panted, close to orgasm himself. "You're gonna come from my cock alone, and only when I tell you to."

Harry felt like he was going to come from Charlie's words alone, and nodded quickly in agreement.

"That's it, baby." Charlie gasped as Harry ground furiously against him. "I'm so close."

Harry screamed as he felt his impending orgasm bubble beneath the surface, and tried vainly to stop it. "Please, Charlie! Please let me come! Please!"

Charlie uttered an oath and clamped down harder on Harry's hips. "Come for me, love. That's it."

Harry mewled as he felt his sticky semen spray against his chest and drip down onto the bed sheets.

Charlie felt Harry's muscles clamp down on his cock, and thrust one last time up into that sweltering heat and allowed his seed to flow into Harry's abused hole.

After a few seconds of recovery, Charlie pulled his spent cock from Harry and watched with a small amount of interest as his cum leaked down Harry's thighs. Maneuvering them both around so that he was spooned behind Harry's back, Charlie sniffed at Harry's sweaty shoulder and listened to his sweet pants as he caught his breath. Harry looked like sex personified, all flushed cheeks and sweat covered body, panting with his eyes closed and a blissful expression covering his face.

Harry turned his vaguely glazed eyes towards his lover and sweetly kissed his lips. Charlie sighed and traced the bridge of Harry's nose, the swell of his lips, and down the arch of his neck.

"Sleep, love." Charlie whispered exhaustedly.

And they did.


End file.
